Richard Wallyston
Richard Wallyston is one of the most popular and richest kids in South Park. He makes his Debut in the Episode Richy Assface Personality He shows up in the school lunch room and all of the girls gossip about how cool he is. Everyone except the boys. Craig, Jeff and Jimmy comment on how much of a show off assface he is. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Andrew are all calling him a faggot rich kid. Butter comments him being handsome then Cartman tells Butters to get the fuck out. It was mentioned that Richard has a bigger house than both Jeff and Token, the two richest kids in South Park. Stan sees Richard flirting with Wendy, so he goes up to tell him that she is dating him but Richard tell him to piss off and go find another girl. The boys go up to Richard and try to threaten Richard but he takes no offense. After a prank that was pulled by Cartman, the whole school saw him naked and therefore made Richard a laughing stalk. Appearance Richard has longish brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a greenish-grey polo shirt and very expensive sun-glasses. He also wears blue skinny jeans and a hat. Relationship/Conflict The Girls *Wendy Testaburger- Richard has the hots for Wendy but Wendy tries to ignore him but she admits that she is sorta attracted to him, which got Stan pissed. Wendy doesn't care for Richard anymore since Cartman pulled that prank on him. *Bebe Stevens- She loved Richard but when Cartman pulled that prank on him, she thinks Richard is a loser. Same thing with all of the other girls. The Boys *Eric Cartman- Cartman considers Richard to be a show off fag who tries to look cool in front of everyone. Cartman considers Richard to be a snotty-ass rich kid faggot boner. Cartman was the one who came up with the plan to embarrass him infront of everyone. Every since then, Richard seeks revenge on Cartman. *Stan Marsh- He hates Richard more than anyone mainly because Richard was flirting with Wendy so Stan started yelling at Richard. Richard, trying to act cool as he was, told Stan to piss off and get another girl. *Kenny McCormick- Kenny shows no respect for Richard. He helps out on the plan to prank Richard. *Jeffrey Smith- Jeff as well as Token Black were jelous that Richard was richer than they were. They help out on the prank against Richard. *Kyle Broflovski- Kyle dosen't like Richard. At first Kyle thought Richard was just another asshole trying to be cool. But after he saw what he did, He suggested to Cartman to prank him. *Butters Stotch- Butters, like the faggot he is, thought that Richard was so cool and awesome. He wanted to be just like him. He tried to talk Cartman and the others out of the plan to ruin Richards reputation. Trivia *Richard's father owns a studio company, offices located in Denver and Los Angeles. *Richard was born in Beverly Hills California, and moved to South Park when he was 9. *He's a snotty-ass rich kid faggot boner. *The character of Richard is loosley based on every snotty-ass Beverly Hills or New Jersey rich kid who think they're cool when they are really just dicks. Category:Characters Category:5th Grader Category:Villians